revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukasa Ebisu
Tsukasa Ebisu (恵比寿つかさ, Ebisu Tsukasa) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise, original to Re:LIVE. She is a second-year student from the Stage Expression Course at Frontier School of Arts. While she strikes some as fun-loving and shallow, her acting skills are undeniable, and she stands alongside Shizuha at the top of the class. A Stage Girl who cares about her friends deeply. Raised by a strict family, dorm life has brought out a new side of her that's all about fashion and cheap snacks.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/tsukasa/ Appearance Tsukasa has lilac purple eyes and short wavy orange hair. Her Frontier uniform consists of a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon bow, a burgundy pleated skirt with gold trimmings, black socks, and brown shoes. She also owns a beige sweater but often ties it around her waist. Her accessories consist of gold jewelry and a scrunchie that she holds on her wrist. Personality She is often interpreted by others as someone who isn't serious. She cares deeply for her friends. Because of her strict upbringing, she appreciates the freedom that comes from living in the dorm. She takes advantage of this by wearing and eating what she wants.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/tsukasa/ She is shown to have confidence in her musical skills. Tsukasa: "I've learned to play different instruments, so I'm confident in my sense of rhythm and ear for music." - Main Menu (Tsukasa Ebisu, Frontier School of Arts costume) Other people have described Tsukasa as having good manners. Aruru and Misora have both made comments about this. Misora: "You Aruru almost bumped into someone. She Tsukasa dodged you really gracefully, though." - Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 2 Aruru: "You got real good manners, Tsukasa-chan." - Manga (Greeting) Background She grew up in a strict household. It is implied that she comes from a rich family. Misora: "Oh, wow. Where did you learn that to eat spaghetti without making a mess?" Tsukasa: "Um... From our housekeeper." Misora: "Is your family super wealthy or something?" Plot In Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 1, Tsukasa is first introduced after Aruru almost bumps into her. In Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 4, Misora shares a note from Shizuha concerning their next new member. Lalafin becomes visibly concerned after reading Tsukasa's name. Lalafin describes Tsukasa as being "really serious and a hard worker" in the past and having no experience when she first enrolled to Frontier School of Arts. Tsukasa learned quickly and started landing major roles. "She was even Shizuha's rival for a while," Lalafin states. Tsukasa landed her first lead role in a play for a contest and everyone thought that they would win an award because of her. However, she got hurt right before the contest. This affected Tsukasa deeply. Lalafin: "It injury took the wind out of her Tsukasa's sails, and she hasn't really been into performing since then." Aruru: "She hasn't recovered from her injury?" Lalafin: "I heard she should've healed up by now, but she says she's not ready yet." - Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 4 Lalafin states that there are rumors being spread that Tsukasa spends her free time just chilling in town. Because of these rumors, Tsukasa hasn't had a good reputation. Aruru, Misora, and Lalafin discover that Tsukasa frequents a candy shop in the shopping district and decide to look for her there. After they find her, Lalafin suggests that they pounce on her from behind. Misora is against the idea. Regardless, Lalafin goes through with the idea on her own, capturing Tsukasa's attention. Tsukasa notices them wearing the Frontier School of Arts uniform and recognizes Lalafin. In Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 5, Tsukasa lies, ineffectively, that she is unable to perform because of her foot injury. Relationships Coming soon... Revues Coming soon... Trivia * According to a theater conversation with Misora, Tsukasa doesn't usually shop for clothes at the mall and prefers to go to secondhand stores or buy online. * When she was little, her parents would reward her with stickers for each completed chore. * On days off, she gets up early and keeps busy. She believes that "sleeping in seems like a waste of time." * She has stated that she has never been to a summer beach house but would like to visit one day. * Her family had a housekeeper. * According to Lalafin, although Tsukasa is good at acting, she's terrible at lying. Cards References Category:Characters Category:Frontier Students Category:Stage Girls